Super Mario Sunshine: Double Trouble
by Ghost Archer
Summary: About two years have passed since Isle Delfino was cleaned of any graffiti. Mario arrives once again with his brother, only to find that the Shine Sprites there were stolen and scattered across the island by a pair of impostors. The brothers decide to expose the fakes and recover the Shine Sprites while doing so.
1. Chapter 1

***Tails is analyzing the Egg Pawn parts we brought him. Shadow, Peach, Daisy and I come in***

**Me: How's the analysis, Tails?**

**Tails: I've almost found the source of their increased power.**

**Daisy: You're pretty handy with those tools.**

**Tails: *chuckles* Thanks. I sometimes tinker with machinery.**

***We hear a twinkling sound coming from one of the robot parts on Tails' desk***

**Shadow: Speaking of machinery, I think we found our source.**

***Tails searches the lead robot's power source and we see that it was powered by a star-shaped diamond***

**Peach: *gasps* A Crystal Star!**

**Shadow: A crystal what?**

**Me: A Crystal Star, one of seven used to open the Thousand-Year Door, a gateway to the dreaded Palace of Shadow.**

**Tails: Do you remember something like that happening, Peach?**

**Peach: How could I forget? That was one of the few times someone other than Bowser kidnapped me. I was also possessed by an evil spirit, forcing me to fight against Mario.**

**Daisy: *shudders* Possessed by a spirit and forced to fight your hero. I'm glad that didn't happen to me.**

**Me: I hear you. Tails, think you can build us a tracker that can help us search for them?**

**Tails: I've built something like that for the Chaos Emeralds, so I'm sure this one can do the job for these Crystal Stars.**

**Me: Good. I'll be sure to be prepared for when it's done. Until then, you readers enjoy this new story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

Super Mario Sunshine: Double Trouble

Prologue: A Rough Landing

High above the skies of the Mushroom Kingdom, a pink-and-white plane is flying past some clouds. Inside are the famous Mario Brothers. With them are Princesses Peach and Daisy. Peach's longtime steward, Toadsworth, as well as a few Toads, accompanied them. Everyone, especially Luigi and Daisy, are stoked to visit Isle Delfino.

"Thanks for letting us go with you to Isle Delfino, Mario." Luigi thanked his older brother.

"This will be a great chance to take in the sights." Daisy said and beamed.

"Mm-hmm, especially since our previous vacation was ruined by that awful Bowser Jr." Peach added, recalling the last time she and Mario went on vacation.

* * *

The last time they went to Isle Delfino was not a happy memory for either Peach or Toadsworth. It started out with a rough landing on the airstrip because it was covered by a mysterious goopy graffiti that was shaped like Mario's face. Worried about Peach's well-being, Toadsworth sends Mario to call for help. He returns with a special water pump known as F.L.U.D.D. strapped onto his back. He uses that very pump to clean the airstrip and find one of the missing Shine Sprites, the island's main power source.

But their vacation was cut short as the Delfino Police arrive and arrest Mario. At the trial, they see the wanted poster of someone who resembles the red-garbed hero. The posters led them to believe that Mario was the culprit. Peach tries to prove his innocence to the judge, but he ignores her and charges Mario to clean the entire island.

The vacation becomes worse when after cleaning some goop in Bianco Square, the Grand Pianta Statue appears and on top it stood the Mario impostor, in his hand a staff-like paintbrush that can generate the graffiti. The impostor, known as Shadow Mario, leaps down from the statue and kidnaps Peach without missing a beat. Mario chases and sprays the kidnapper with water until he dropped her. Shadow Mario then led the original Mario back to the statue, paints an M-shaped portal on one of the sides, and escapes into it. Mario takes chase by going into the portal, winding up in Bianco Hills.

After claiming a few more Shine Sprites, the impostor kidnaps Peach again and escapes with her to an amusement park on a small island off the coast via a motorboat. Mario pursues him. Once there, Mario entered the park and chased Shadow Mario to the fountain. It was then he fought and defeated a giant Bowser robot using a rollercoaster and Water Rockets. After which, he locates Peach and Shadow Mario, the latter revealed to be Bowser Jr., Bowser's son. He explains to Mario that his father told him he was the villain who kidnapped Peach, who was believed to be his mother. And after explaining to him why he impersonated Mario and polluted the island in order to have him imprisoned, he escapes to the volcano on the island with Peach in tow.

Mario continues to clean the island and return the Shine Sprites until the entire island is flooded with water from the volcano. Mario spots his shadow doppelganger and chases him into the volcano. He climbs the volcano until he reaches a floating hot tub filled to the brim with green water. Inside it were Bowser, Bowser Jr., and Peach, her being on a small boat. Mario fights the father/son duo and flips over the tub, causing all of them to fall. As a result of the battle, F.L.U.D.D. was damaged and later repaired by the Toads. Bowser was about to confess to his son about Peach not really being his mother, but Junior figured it out on his own and promises to fight Mario again once he grows up.

* * *

"_Attention, passengers. This is your captain speaking._" The captain of the plane spoke from the PA system. "_We are now approaching Isle Delfino. Please fasten your seatbelts as we begin our descent._" The island was within sight of the passengers. They were amazed. And it became even more amazing as a video played, detailing the island's famous attractions. The brothers and Toadsworth were dazzled by this, oblivious to the mystery shadows running behind the Piantas in the video. Peach was the first to see them.

"Those shadows…" Peach thought aloud.

"What is it, Peach?" Daisy asked her.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing important." Peach told her. The plane approaches the airstrip and lands smoothly. The plane suddenly starts to swerve out of control, pushing our group off of their seats until it came to a complete stop.

"Ugh… what just happened?" Daisy asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"I don't know, but whatever it was that happened seems familiar." Peach answered. The group exits the plane and they see a familiar puddle of goop in the center of the runway. It's in the shape of Mario's head.

"I say, Master Mario. Isn't that the same puddle of that goop that was here last time?" Toadsworth asked the red-clad hero.

"Well, now that I think about it, it does. It's a good thing I brought F.L.U.D.D. along, just in case this happened again." Mario answered. A Blue Toad came and brought Mario the water pump.

"GREETINGS, MARIO." F.L.U.D.D. greeted Mario. "IT IS NICE OF YOU TO BRING ME ON YOUR VACATION."

"Thanks, F.L.U.D.D., but do you think you can help with this mess?" Mario asked.

"MARIO, WE CLEANED THE ISLAND BEFORE, IF THIS IS BOWSER JR'S DOING, WE CAN DO IT AGAIN." F.L.U.D.D. told him as Mario strapped the pump to his back. As Mario began to wash away the puddle, Peach began to look around and noticed two shadows similar to the same one from the video standing on top of a water tower. Daisy looks at her with a puzzled look.

"What's wrong, Peach?" Daisy asked.

"Did you see those shadows?" Peach asked.

"What shadows?" Daisy said in confusion as she looked to the water tower, only to find that the shadows are gone. "This heat must be playing tricks on you, Peach. You need to relax."

"Yeah, maybe I should." Peach said quietly in agreement. It was after Peach said those words Mario finished cleaning the runway. And that was when a Shine Sprite appeared from where the puddle used to be.

"Is that a Shine Sprite?" Luigi asked his brother.

"I think so, but I don't get it. F.L.U.D.D. and I returned all the Shine Sprites back to the Shine Gate." Mario answered as he took the Shine Sprite and pocketed it.

"THAT IS CORRECT, MARIO. IT IS SAFE TO ASSUME THAT BOWSER JR. IS AT HIS OLD TRICKS AGAIN." F.L.U.D.D. verified as two officers from the Delfino Police arrived via a small boat.

"Are you Mario and Luigi?" The blue officer asked.

"Yes, that's us." Mario answered.

"Good, because there's someone going around impersonating you two and stealing the Shine Sprite from the Shine Gate." The yellow officer reported.

"What?!" Both brothers exclaimed.

"We ask that you and your guests come with us. The chief will explain everything at the precinct." The blue officer recommended as they board the boat. Mario, Luigi, the princesses, Toadsworth and the Toads follow them onto the boat and leave the airstrip.

"_Why do I get the feeling that something bad is about to happen?_" Peach thought in her head.

* * *

***Shadow, Silver, Kenny, and Ralph are sparring in the training room. Vanellope and Sofia are in the stands watching as I come in with Sonic and Tails, the latter holding a type of handheld in his hands***

**Silver: Archer, Sonic, Tails. What's going on?**

**Sonic: No time for chitchat, Silver.**

**Sofia: What's that in your hands, Tails?**

**Tails: Oh, this? I modified my Emerald Radar so that it can track down the location of the Crystal Stars.**

**Ralph: What are these "Crystal Stars"?**

**Shadow: It's a long story.**

**Kenny: What do these things do anyway?**

**Me: Well, they work like the Chaos Emeralds; the only difference is that each one gives you a different power, some of which can be similar to other skills. For example, the Emerald Star's "Clock Out" is much like Shadow's Chaos Control.**

**Vanellope: Sweet mother of monkey milk, they must be powerful!**

**Tails: Powerful enough to even plunge the entire multiverse into darkness.**

**Sofia: *gasps***

**Me: Not if we have something to say about it.**

**Silver: You don't think we can find them, can't we?**

**Me: We can and we will. Tails, where's the nearest Crystal Star?**

**Tails: Well, the signal is pointing us towards a place called Pixie Hollow.**

**Ralph: Pixie Hollow? That's a strange place for a Crystal Star to end up.**

**Me: Perhaps, but it's a start. I'll get everything ready for our trip. As for you readers, reviews are very much obliged. I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Silver, Ralph, Vanellope, Kenny, Sofia and I are searching Pixie Hollow for the whereabouts of Zarina and Periwinkle.***

**Silver: Who would do such a thing?**

**Kenny: I don't know, but I've got a feeling that whoever took them must be experienced.**

***Sofia suddenly notices a note stuck to a stump nearby***

**Vanellope: What is it, Sofia?**

**Sofia: There's a note on that stump.**

**Silver: *gets the note* I wonder what it says.**

**Me: Let me see. *Silver hands me the note* It reads, "**_**To anyone who finds this, I have taken your friends. If you value their lives, meet me in the Emperor's Courtyard in Outworld and bring your two Crystal Stars with you. Signed, E.B."**_

**Ralph: E.B.?**

**Sofia: Maybe they're initials of a name. But what is it?**

**Silver: Hmm…**

**Me: Erron Black.**

**Sofia: Who?**

**Me: Erron Black. One of the Emperor's relentless warriors.**

**Silver: Wait a minute. I thought Shao Kahn was destroyed by the Elder Gods after violating the rules of Mortal Kombat.**

**Me: He was. Mileena was meant to take the throne, but was usurped by an Osh-Tekk named Kotal Kahn. If this new Emperor is as dangerous as Erron Black is, then we need to move fast.**

**Silver: I'll tell Tails and the Fairies what happened. *he flies off***

**Me: Good. The rest of us will look for Sonic and Shadow in the Winter Woods while our readers enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Super Mario Sunshine: Double Trouble

Chapter 2: Attempted Kidnapping

In the Chief's office in the Delfino Police Department, Mario, Luigi and the others are waiting for the Chief of Police to enter.

"Um, excuse me, officer?" Princess Daisy spoke up.

"Yes?" The blue Pianta Officer responded.

"How is it that you know that there were people impersonating the Mario Bros.?" Daisy asked.

"The Chief will explain everything to you soon." The yellow Pianta Officer answered. Then, after about 3-4 minutes, the door opens and in came an orange-skinned Pianta wearing the same uniform as the other two officers, but the main difference is the three Shine Sprites on his hat.

"You must be the Chief of Police. It's an honor to meet you." Mario greeted with a salute.

"Ah, welcome back, Mario." The Chief greeted.

"Does he know you since last time, bro?" Luigi asked.

"It's a long story." Mario answered as he and Luigi sat down.

"Now then, you must know why we called you here." The Chief began his explanation. The island visitors nod. "We have received numerous reports of stolen Shine Sprites over the last two days. The culprits were two individuals that closely resembled you two. Here's an artist's rendering of the thieves. We've already identified one to be Shadow Mario, but the taller one is a mystery." He shows them hand-drawn portraits of the Mario and Luigi look-alikes. They appear to be entirely blue, but with red eyes. The Mario double held a type of paintbrush while the Luigi double had a black-and-purple vacuum on his back. Peach gasps upon seeing the sketches.

"That's them! Those are the shadows I saw at the airstrip." Peach spoke up.

"Wait a minute. You saw them?" The Yellow Pianta Officer asked.

"Well, not clearly, but I know it's them." Peach confirmed.

"Hmm… If these two are the shadows you saw when you arrived, we believe you, Princess." The Chief said calmly. Peach sighs in relief and acceptance. "Now then, until we catch these fakers and expose them for who they really are, we will assist you in searching for the missing Shine Sprites."

"Thank you, Chief." Mario thanked.

"Anytime, Mario. Enjoy your vacation here in Isle Delfino." The Chief said and the visitors began to leave until the Chief remembered something. "Oh, before you go, I have something for Luigi." He puts a package marked with a familiar emblem on his desk.

"Is that for me?" Luigi asked.

"Yes. It's from Professor E. Gadd." The Chief answered. Luigi opens the package and sees a backpack-like vacuum complete with a water tank, a flashlight, and a scope. The vacuum came with a note. It read:

_Dear Luigi,_

_I was hoping to give you this before you left, but it took longer than I expected. Anyway, a few weeks after your adventures restoring the Dark Moon, I've decided that in case things go out of hand again, I've upgraded your Poltergust 5000 and created the Poltergust 6000. I hope it helps you with this search._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Elvin Gadd._

After reading the note, Luigi takes the Poltergust 6000 and puts it on his back.

"Tell the Professor I said thanks for the package." Luigi said to the Chief.

"Of course, and once again, enjoy your stay here at Isle Delfino." The Chief said his goodbyes as Mario and his friends left the precinct. However, once they step outside, they see a massive graffiti puddle in the place of the Grand Pianta Statue.

"Look! The statue is gone!" Daisy gasped.

"Again?!" Mario sighed in a complaining tone.

"I guess you will be cleaning things up here again, huh bro?" Luigi asked.

"I guess so, but I won't be doing this alone. You with me?" Mario asked his younger brother.

"Now that I have my new Poltergust 6000, how can I say no?" Luigi answered. The brothers proceeded to cleaning the puddle in the plaza. As they began to clean the area, Peach lowers her head.

"Is something the matter, Princess?" Toadsworth asked Peach. She didn't answer.

"I'll bet she's worried about those two shadows she saw at the airstrip." Daisy assumed as Mario and Luigi finished cleaning almost half of the square. "There's a good chance those impostors are after her."

"Hmm… you may be right." Toadsworth said in agreement. It was once he finished his claim that the Brothers began spraying the Goop Generator in the center of the puddle and after a couple of seconds, out came the Polluted Piranha Plant.

"Yow! That thing is huge and nasty!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. Just aim for its mouth as soon as it opens." Mario commanded.

"Right." Luigi confirmed just as the goop-covered Piranha Plant opened its mouth. Both brothers sprayed it in the mouth with water simultaneously, making the creature roar in agony and pain. "It's working!"

"Good job, Luigi. Keep it up." Mario complimented. Then, out of nowhere a group of Goobles appear and target the brothers.

"Uh-oh!" Mario exclaimed, seeing the Goobles again.

"You handle the Piranha Plant. I'll deal with these guys." Luigi said with a smirk as he began spraying the Gooble group with water from his new Poltergust. The Goobles start disappearing one by one as Mario continued spraying the Polluted Piranha Plant in the mouth. After a few minutes, the goop creature is defeated and the Goop Generator begins to dissipate as well as the goop around it.

"Yes! They did it! They won!" Daisy cheered.

"That's why they're called the Super Mario Brothers." Toadsworth commented.

"I am happy for them." Peach said with a smile and beamed. Suddenly, the ground began to shake as the Grand Pianta Statue began to reappear from where the Goop Generator was. As it was rising from the ground, two figures were seen on top of the statue. On the left was Shadow Mario, holding the familiar Magic Paintbrush. On the right was the Luigi doppelganger, with a vacuum appearing to resemble the Poltergust 6000 on his back, only it had a black-and-purple color and the tank is full of Graffiti.

"Princesses, look! On the statue's head!" Toadsworth warned, looking at the figures standing at the top of the statue.

"Huh?" Daisy whispered as the statue rode to the surface completely. The two shadow doubles of the Mario Brothers look down toward the princesses.

"Mario…?" Peach whispered in slight confusion.

"Is that… Luigi?" Daisy asked, blinking twice.

"Hey, bro. are those our fakes?" Luigi asked his brother.

"No doubt about it. Shadow Mario, I've dealt with before, but _your_ shadow double, I haven't seen him before." Mario assumed. It was then Shadow Mario and the Luigi doppelganger, identified as Shadow Luigi, leapt from the top of the statue and ran towards the princesses at full speed. Mario gasped in shock as the Shadow Brothers snatch both princesses, each one putting them over their right shoulder. This caused the princesses to wail with fright.

"Mario!" Princess Peach screamed.

"Luigi!" Princess Daisy shrieked. The Shadow Brothers then marked the ground with an "M" from Shadow Mario's Magic Paintbrush and an "L" from Shadow Luigi's Dark Poltergust. They then take off with the Princesses in tow.

"Oh, no!" Luigi gasped in shock. "The princesses! Our impostors have kidnapped them! We need to save them!"

"That's just what I was thinking. Let's go!" Mario said as they chased their doubles down to the east market. The real brothers sprayed the Shadow Brothers down with water until they fell and dropped the princesses.

"Ow ow ow OW! Not fair! Completely unfair!" Shadow Mario cried.

"You shouldn't be able to use tools like that!" Shadow Luigi complained. They suddenly got up and took off. Mario then chased them back to the statue while Luigi stayed behind to check on the princesses.

"Go on. I'll catch up." Luigi said to his brother. Mario nods and chases them back to the statue. Once the Shadow Brothers spotted the real Mario, Shadow Mario painted a Color Portal on the side of the statue's base. Both Shadow Brothers escape into the portal.

"Drat!" Mario sneered as Luigi caught up with his brother. "How are they?"

"A bit shaken from being kidnapped, but other than that, they'll be okay." Luigi reported. "Did you get them?"

"I cornered them, but they escaped into that portal." Mario answered.

"MARIO, MAY I SUGGEST SPRAYING THE PORTAL WITH WATER?" F.L.U.D.D. asked.

"Good thinking, F.L.U.D.D." Mario answered. He then proceeded to spray the Color Portal with water until it opened.

"Impressive, Mario. Let's go get them!" Luigi said as the brothers jumped into the open portal in pursuit of the Shadow Brothers.

* * *

***We located Sonic and Shadow and told him everything that had happened***

**Shadow: So, this Erron Black was behind Zarina and Periwinkle's disappearance.**

**Vanellope: And we found a note from him saying that he'll free them in exchange for our Crystal Stars.**

**Kenny: If that Erron Black so much as harms even one hair on them, he'll have to answer to my kusarigama!**

**Me: Whoa! Ease up, Kenny!**

**Sofia: There should be a way to get to Outworld.**

***Silver, Tails, and the Fairies regroup with us***

**Me: Oh, good. You're here. We should head back to my studio and notify everyone else about what happened here.**

**Tinker Bell: Good idea. We'll need all the help we can to save Zarina and my sister.**

**Tails: And what luck. The next Crystal Star just so happens to be in Outworld.**

**Me: Well, what are we waiting around for? Let's get going. And before I forget, you readers are welcome to leave a review. See you in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(The New Year's Eve party is in full swing as everyone I invited is having a blast. Ahsoka, Jaden, and Blaze are having a chat while the young royals watch Sonic, Vanellope, Luna, and Theodore play Super Smash Bros. on the Wii U)**

**Me: Man, this party is amazing. I never thought it would escalate this quickly.**

**(I see Clay walk over to me holding a cup of sparkling cider)**

**Clay: This is quite the party, hombre.**

**Me: Thanks Clay. I'm not as good a party planner as Smoke is, but I sure do get the job done.**

**Clay: Speaking of things to get done, I read your new story. It's pretty impressive.**

**Me: Thanks. I adopted it from a friend of mine. (I check the clock) It's almost time for the countdown. Attention everyone!**

**(Everyone's attention focuses to me)**

**Me: The countdown is about to start. All invitees are welcome to watch in the theatre room.**

**(Everyone follows me to the theatre room to watch the countdown)**

* * *

Super Mario Sunshine: Double Trouble

Chapter 3: Bianco Hills Battle

Mario and Luigi have disappeared through a Color Portal in pursuit of their shadow doppelgangers and reappeared in Bianco Hills. The brothers approach a nearby Blue Pianta.

"Hello. Can I help you two?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, we're looking for our doppelgangers." Mario told him.

"They're about as tall as us, only blue with piercing red eyes." Luigi described the Shadow Brothers to the Pianta.

"Well, now that I think about it, I did see two guys that look like you head that way, towards the windmill." The Pianta answered, pointing to the windmill, which looks to be covered in odd vines.

"Thanks for your help, sir." Mario thanked him as he and Luigi took off towards the windmill, collecting some coins along the way. They stop near a river and notice that a path that leads to the lakeside area is closed off because of the paint puddle.

"I'm getting a strange sense of Déjà vu here." Mario mused as the brothers reached Bianco Village and started to exterminate some Strollin' Stus.

* * *

(**Back with the others…**)

"I can't believe this! The one time I come with my friends to Delfino Island, I get kidnapped!" Daisy complained as she, Peach, Toadsworth and the other Toads sat around in a restaurant gobbling down lunch. "I knew I should've stayed home!"

"Calm down, Daisy." Peach sighed as she delicately placed a piece of mango in her mouth and chewed on it slowly. "I know the vacation had a rough start, but all we need to do is make the best of it. Besides, Mario and Luigi had to go after those… those fakes who tried to kidnap us."

Toadsworth spoke up. "That was horrible, I must say! I sure am glad you're both safe! Who knows where those fiends were taking you both! Huff, I say!"

"I don't know what those creeps want with us anyway." Daisy frowned.

Peach sighed again, feeling quite disappointed that her vacation did not turn out the way she had hoped. "I don't know what they wanted with us, Daisy, but I'm sure it wasn't good." She said to her, resisting the urge to sigh once more. That makes it the more obvious that she's solemn and sad inside. Sure the island is covered in goop again, resulting in the Shine Sprites' disappearance, but at least the Delfino Police knows who the culprits are this time.

Toadsworth sighed at the two females as they dove into a conversation. The old Toad took a fork and stabbed a barbequed Blooper on his plate, tearing off a small piece and putting it in his mouth.

"_I sure hope Masters Mario and Luigi are alright._" Toadsworth thought to himself as he chewed his Blooper.

* * *

(**Back with the Mario Brothers…**)

Mario and Luigi managed to get rid of the Strollin' Stus and wash away any goop in the grass while collecting Blue Coins in the water. However, a gigantic ball of goop emerged from a Goop Generator and started rolling downward, cloaking its path with more goop! Luigi used his Poltergust 6000 to spray some water and clear a path for the both of them to cross.

"I wonder where those fakes went in such a hurry." Luigi wondered as the brothers surveyed the generator.

"Don't worry about them, bro. We should take care of this first." Mario suggested. Luigi had no hesitation to nod as they sprayed the generator with their water tanks. After a short while, the Polluted Piranha Plant erupted out with a roar.

"You handle this guy. I'll keep these jelly creatures occupied." Luigi told his older brother. Mario nodded as the red plumber continued battling the Polluted Piranha Plant. Luigi drove back any Goobles that emerged from the paint trails and washed away any other paint. After a few more sprays into the mouth, the Polluted Piranha Plant retreated into the Goop Generator in defeat and any goop that remained dispersed and a large hill rose up from where the filthy plant was. The hill rose all the way up, connecting to a bridge above. As soon as the hill stopped rising, a Shine Sprite burst out of the hill and floated to the bridge.

"Hey! Another Shine Sprite!" Luigi cheered. "That would be our second one, right?"

"Yep! Go ahead and grab it so we can get out of here!" Mario told him. Luigi didn't hesitate to grab the Shine Sprite and raise it into the air. That was when a bright light shrouded them both, transporting them back to Delfino Square with everyone waiting for them there.

"Welcome back!" Peach exclaimed as she approached the brothers, holding her pink umbrella over her head. She looks to be relieved. "We're so glad you're safe, Mario, Luigi!"

"Today sure has been a chain of bizarre events, huh?" Daisy asked, holding a yellow umbrella with an orange trim over her head.

"I hear you, Daisy. And now the boat to the hotel isn't even running!" Peach added.

"Something tells me the stolen Shine Sprites are giving me a bad sense of déjà vu." Toadsworth said who was standing beside the blonde haired princess.

"You're telling me." Mario added, still miffed that the Shine Sprites were stolen again, but a bit relieved that the Police were helping him out this time.

Peach now wore a somber look, her lips set into a straight and firm line. "I just wish this vacation didn't turn out this way…" She whispered with complete disappointment.

"Don't worry, Peach!" Mario told her, not wanting her to be sad. "We'll take care of this! Don't you worry about a thing!" He promised her.

Peach gave him a smile. "Thanks, Mario."

Mario looked over to the Shine Gate with a confident look, joined shortly by his brother. "_Sure we got back a couple of Shine Sprites, but there's more to this Shine Sprite theft than meets the eye._" He thought to himself.

* * *

**(Everyone is gathered in the theatre room watching the countdown with only five seconds left)**

**Everyone: 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!**

**(Party poppers start going off left and right in celebration)**

**Dojo: Now that was a countdown for the ages!**

**Leo: WHOO! This is the best New Year's party I've ever been to!**

**Muscle Man: Yeah! I love to watch the countdown! You know who else loves to watch countdowns? My Mom!**

**Mordecai: I'd normally object to a joke like that, but I'm willing to make an exception.**

**Me (watching from the door): What a way to celebrate the New Year. Well, I guess it's time to brainstorm on some stories for this year. You readers may review and Happy New Year to you all. Archer out!**


End file.
